


Please,  Just Be Careful"

by disastergrace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fuck Lex Luthor, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Kara and Lena Make Up, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena and Kara Acknowledge Their Mistakes, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp oneshot, but cute af, karlena, short and unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergrace/pseuds/disastergrace
Summary: One of Lex Luthor's schemes brings Kara and Lena hurdling back together- if only it didn't take Kara almost dying in front of Lena for it to happen.*Repost*
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Zor-El/Lena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 211





	Please,  Just Be Careful"

_***Unedited*** _

“Please, just- be careful.” It had been days, weeks, and yet those words were still echoing in her head. Kara’s sapphire eyes brimming with tears and ruby lips holding back words that were dying to tumble out as she left. She had been so close to breaking down, to grabbing Kara before she could run off and just collapsing into her arms. But she couldn’t, she wouldn’t survive Kara breaking her heart again. At least, that’s what she told herself. But even she couldn’t deny that every time the blonde hero looked at her with those drowning eyes and trembling lips, begging Lena to forgive her, to repair their relationship, her heart was torn into even tinier pieces. 

Lena dropped her head into her hands as the door opened, Lex sauntering in. “Sister.” 

“What do you want, Lex? I don’t have the patience for you today.”

The bald man rolled his eyes at her attitude, perching on the corner of her desk. 

“I have something to show you.” Lena rolled her own eyes and spun her chair around to face him.

“Can’t it wait?”

“No. Let’s go.”

“You can’t order me around, Lex. We’re not children anymore.”

“Trust me, you want to see this, Lena. Drop the attitude and just trust me.”

Lena let out a fake laugh, fingers tapping in annoyance. “Trust you? Please. I wouldn’t trust you with my lunch order.”

He grit his teeth. Enough. They didn’t have time for this. “Enough, Lena. Get up and let’s go before we miss it.” The brunette sighed, begrudgingly curious as she stood. 

“Fine. I have to be back for a meeting at three.” He didn’t respond, or even look at her, as he led them to the elevator and out of the building. The car ride seemed to take forever as they headed to the outskirts of the city, Lena’s brow quirking when they entered the warehouse district. “Where are we going, Lex?”

“You’ll see.”

“I don’t have the time or the patience for intrigue.”

“You’ll see.” She repressed a groan, stubbornly glaring out the window as warehouses passed them by.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Lex told the driver to let them out and wait, Lena’s heels clicking on the concrete as she stepped out of the car. She followed her brother into the dank building ahead of them, holding back a flood of questions, glaring at his back. 

“Lex!” 

“We’re almost there.” This time she couldn’t hold back the groan of annoyance that escaped. “Patience, Lena.” He snapped in response. Cold steel glinted up above them, an odd gun aimed at the roof with a control panel extended off to the side. 

“What is this?” She circled around it, analysing every bit of evidence pointing towards its purpose she could find. Nothing good. 

“It’s the answer.”

“The answer for what?”

“For everything.”

“Why aren’t you giving me a straight answer?” Crashing metal beams and roofing material caused Lena to stumble backwards, arms thrown over her face. 

“Because he’s lying.” The sound of Kara’s voice caused her chest to clench, head whirling back around to take in the hero. 

“Kara?”

“Supergirl. How kind of you to join us. Uninvited.”

“Lex. I know what you’re up to, and it’s not going to happen.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kryptonian. I’m simply showing my dear sister my new product.”

“Kara! What’s going on, what are you doing here?”

“The gun, it’s mind control.” Lena flashed back to a design of her own that was called the same before coming back to the present, brow raised.

“What are you on about?” It was an accusation, telling Kara she was siding with her brother, something she never thought would happen.

“He plans on using it to make humans seek and destroy aliens. It's dangerous and xenophobic, step away from it.” Green eyes narrowed dangerously, her stance shifting and tensing.

“Don’t tell me what to do, Supergirl.” Those dangerous blue comets widened, hurt filling them. She hated the way it made her want to comfort the alien even after all the hurt she’d caused her. 

“Lena, please. Just move away so I can destroy it and apprehend your brother and then we can talk, okay?”

“You’re still operating under the assumption that my last name means villain! How do you know it doesn’t patch the Ozone Layer? Or shrink the amount of pollution in the city’s air?!”

“We got a hold of the plans for it, Lee! We know what it does! Move so you don’t get hurt!” Kara wanted to shake the brunette across from her, horror at the sight of the woman she just realized she was in love with, and had been for years, was siding with the man that had tried to kill Kara and her cousin. 

“Enough with the angst!” Lex cut in, “Get out of here, Supergirl, before I show you the true LuthorSuper dynamic that my sister has been depriving you of.”

Kara’s eyes turned from the deep blue of sapphires to the stormy blue of an ocean in a hurricane as they moved over to Lena’s brother. “This is over, Lex. It’s not even your best plan, give up so Lena isn’t caught in the crossfire.” He barked out a laugh, sadistic amusement radiating from his every pore as he drove a blade through Kara’s trusting heart.

“Crossfire?! Crossfire! She’s not an innocent bystander, Danvers. She’s a Luthor. She’s not your friend, or a damsel in distress tied to a chair being threatened by the big bad villain. She’s my sister, and she’s standing shoulder to shoulder with me, against you.” Lena cringed at every word that left Lex’s mouth, the sentiment of the two Luthor siblings standing united against a Super going against every word she’d said in the past few years.

“Is what she’s saying true, Lex?” He wasn’t denying Kara’s claim, the way she had so vehemently a few moments ago. He was taunting and threatening and revelling in the villan image. “Is it?!”

“What’s it matter, Lena? She’s proven to you she can’t be trusted, that she’s just like the rest of them.”

“Lena!” Kara cried, the battle for the woman in front of the hero was reaching a climax. The struggle in Lena’s soul was personified right in front of her, the hero she’d longed to imitate standing before her in all her righteous glory; Lex beside her, hatred for Kara and everything she was rolling off of him in waves as his eyes burned darkly, rage bubbling beneath the surface. Both had destroyed her at some point or another, both had lied. Lex using cruelty as a shield against the hurt he’d suffered at the hands of someone claiming to be his friend, someone she could so easily become. Kara saving people over and over again despite the physical and emotional pain she’d suffered as a result to mask the anger and survivor's guilt that lurked beneath. One wielding pain to destroy, the other to protect. A choice between who she was expected to be and who she wanted to be. It would be so easy to succumb to the pain, the hurt, the anger. To let it turn her into her mother, into her brother. 

“Lena, please! You know that Lex isn’t a good person, but you  _ are _ ! You are the best person I know. You’re brave and compassionate and you want to help people. I know he’s your brother, I know you want to forgive him, but please don’t let him manipulate you for his own gain.”

“Shut. Up!” Lex pulled something from his pocket, that horrid green color launching from its tip and striking Kara right in the chest. Her scream of pain wrenched Lena from her contemplative thoughts, horror contorting her face into a silent shriek as she watched Kara crumble to the ground, veins bulging against impenetrable skin in an eerie green. 

“Kara!” Yes, the blonde had lied, had hurt her, and even though her having done it with good intentions didn’t make it hurt any less, watching the kind woman who’d been so important to her for so long writhe in pain on the ground in front of her made all of that inconsequential. “ _ Kara _ !” She sped across the warehouse, heels not slowing her for a moment, hair flying out behind her dramatically. She slid to her knees next to Kara’s head, hands fluttering over the love of her life’s seizing form. Her head whirled to shoot daggers at Lex. “What have you done?!”

“Highly concentrated kryptonite. We needed her out of our hair if we were going to activate this.”

“Highly conc-“ She turned back to the alien, clutching her hand to her chest. “You’re going to be okay, Kara, you’re going to be okay. I’m sorry too, okay? I’m sorry for everything and I’m sorry for taking so long to say it, just please don’t die.” Blood was beginning to spread across her chest, making the symbol of the House of El indistinguishable from the rest of her suit. “No, no, no. Okay, staunch the flow.” The normally level headed woman was panicking, unable to think straight as the woman she loved died slowly in front of her.

“Leave her be, Lena. It’s too late. She’s not human, and she doesn’t deserve your kindness. You and I can make the world a better place, a safer place. The only way we can do that is by making the world HUMAN.” Lena’s hands were frantically pressing against Kara’s chest as she spun to glare at him.

“You’re delusional! Kara was right and I never should’ve considered trusting you!” She brushed the blonde curls away from Kara’s right ear, pulling the comm out of where it was tucked securely and placing it in her own ear, sobbing at the sound of Alex desperately calling for her sister on the other side. 

“ _ Kara! Supergirl, please answer me! What’s going on? Kara! _ ”

“Alex? Alex, can you hear me?”

“ _ Luthor? What’s going on, where’s Kara, what did you do to her? _ ”

“My brother, he-“ she was cut off as another sob tore from her throat, her lips trembling, “he shot her with some form of kryptonite, she’s bleeding so much, what do I do?” There was shocked silence on the other end and Lena felt like screaming. “Alex, please! What do I do?!” 

_ “Where are you?” _

“Somewhere in the warehouse district, I don’t know which warehouse. Please come quick.”

“ _ Oh, I’m coming alright, and as soon as my sister is stabilised I’m throwing both you and your sadistic brother in a dark hole.” _

“Tell me what to do to help her until you get here!”

“ _ You get away from her!” _ The growled words ripped through Lena, reminding her of all the emotional torment she’d caused the precious woman in her arms. 

“Alex please tell me how to help her, please!”

“ _ You’ve done enough!” _

“Alex, I love her!”

“ _ If you loved her you wouldn’t have shunned her! You wouldn’t have sided with your damn brother!” _

She cried harder at the horrible reminder of just how much of a Luther she truly was. “Kara, you’re okay.” She pressed a kiss against her forehead, hands becoming stained with her love’s blood. “I’m going to make it better, and Alex is on her way, okay? Kick ass Alex Danvers is coming to make it all better.”

“Oh, stop it, Lena. You’re making a fool of yourself.” And that was the last straw. She pressed a last kiss Kara’s forehead before setting her down and rising to her feet. She turned on her heel and strode over to her apathetic brother. 

“You’re a monster.”

“No. I’m not. I’m doing what’s best for our planet, for our family.”

“Not only are you a monster, but you’re a fool.” Faster than Lex could blink, Lena had ripped a gun from where she’d hidden it in her suit jacket, a pocket that was designed just for the purpose of keeping it hidden and within reach. With no hesitation, Lena shot her brother for Kara Danvers, again. 

When Alex and DEO operatives stormed the warehouse, they found Kara being tightly gripped to Lena’s chest, hand’s still firmly pressed to her profusely bleeding chest. The brunette was curled protectively around the blonde’s limp form, dark hair shielding both of their faces from the rest of the world. 

Lex was collapsed next to his own invention, dark blood pooled ominously around him, clinging to his hair and clothes, a hand gun dropped a few feet from where he laid. Lena had dropped it immediately after shooting her own brother, immediately speeding back over to her kryptonian. 

Alex took in the bleeding Lex and intertwined women and lowered her weapon. Several agents surrounded the man who’d caused the distressing scene, staunching his bleeding and cuffing him to the stretcher carried over to him. Danvers sped over to her sister and dropped onto the floor. 

“Kara? Lena?” The Luthor woman looked up at her slowly, distress written all over her face as tears made their way over cheeks and down her neck.

“Please help her.” Alex looked down at the wound Lena’s hands were pressing against, not a single inch of fair skin visible beneath the crusted blood. So she’s succeeded in stopping the bleeding, good. 

“Okay, Miss. Luthor, I need to look.” She shook her head frantically, hands tensing. 

“No, I can’t move them. The bleeding was so bad.” Alex nodded once, waving over some medics. 

“Okay, Lena. You’ve done a great job.” When the Luthor had first come over the comms with loud sobs and news of her dying sister, Alex had lashed out, blaming Lena for what had happened. But now, seeing the woman and how far she’d gone to protect Kara, she finally understood what she’d meant. She didn’t just love her sister. She was IN love with her sister. “We’ve got to get her back to the DEO and under some sunlamps.” The Luthor had nearly bitten off the hand of the medic who’d tried to touch Kara, so Alex put a reassuring hand on her back, desperately shoving down her own panic. The raven haired woman nodded hesitantly. 

“I’m coming with.” Alex nodded her acquiescence, not daring to try and tell the protective Luthor that she couldn’t accompany her baby sister. 

“Alright. Let’s get her on the stretcher.” The two women helped roll the hero onto a stretcher and strapped her in, Alex having Lena straddle her and continue stifling the bleeding, knowing the woman wouldn’t be willing to stop in her panic. “Let’s head out.” The DEO agents moved quickly, evacuating the warehouse with practised ease, Lena finally sliding off of Kara when they set her into the DEO ambulance and wrapped Kara’s chest tightly with gauze. Lena sat off to the side, staring down at her blood stained hands in horror the entirety of the drive. 

It took thirty agonisingly long minutes to reach headquarters, everyone rushing to get Supergirl properly bandaged, under sunlamps, and hooked to the proper machinery to monitor her vitals. Lena didn’t leave Kara’s side for a moment, Alex eventually leaving the two alone after a few hours of awkward silence and minimal fumbling for conversation. 

After 32 terror filled hours Kara’s eyelids finally fluttered open. Her pulsing head rolled to the side only to find her view obstructed by a mess of dark hair. She struggled to raise her head to look down at the warm body curled up against her. Her heart skipped several beats when she saw Lena Luthor lying as close to her as she could get without actually lying on top of her. “L-Lena?” She managed to cough out. The smaller woman’s head shot up, swollen and bloodshot eyes blown wide as she took in a conscious Kara.

The blonde was shocked at the state of the usually composed CEO. Her hair was a mess, the green of her eyes made even brighter due to how red her eyes were from crying, her face was paler than usual and tear tracks shined in the light of the sunlamps. “Kara?! Kara! Alex, Kara’s awake!” The blonde cringed at the way Lena’s shrieks caused the pounding in her head to worsen. 

The door slammed open, a harried Alex Danvers sprinted in, nearly crying in relief at the sight of her sister awake and talking. “Kara!” 

“Alex, Lena? What happened?” Lena’s head dropped in shame as Alex explained, self-loathing at the role she’d played in Kara’s injury flaring up once more.

Kara took in Lena’s demeanour and placed a finger under her chin, raising her face to meet her eye. “Lee, I don’t blame you.”

“How could you not?”

“He’s your brother, I can’t blame you for wanting to trust him. And I know that our ruined friendship couldn’t have helped.” 

Alex, taking in the scene before her, slowly backed out of the room, a small smile on her face at the sight of her sister finally in love with the right person. 

“Kara…” Lena sat up fully, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. It was an odd sight, seeing the brave CEO so unnerved. “I- I have to tell you something.”

Kara swallowed, terrified that Lena was about to tell her that this changed nothing, that while she had been worried for her safety it didn’t change the fact the Kara had betrayed her trust. “Yeah, Lee?”

“I-“ Lena kept her head bowed, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde superhero. “I’m in love with you.” The words hit her like a tidal wave, nearly knocking Kara off the hospital bed they were crammed on. She froze, wide eyed and open mouthed, unable to believe that not only had Lena not told her to go to hell, but she’d said the words Kara had been desperate to hear from her for months. 

“Wh-what?” 

Lena slid away from her, balancing precariously on the edge of the bed. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way, especially after everything that’s happened between us, but after having you nearly bleed out in my arms, I had to tell you.” 

Kara reached out, crushing Lena to her with inhuman strength in her joy, as she peppered her face with kisses. “I love you too, Lee.” Finally her lips landed on the impossibly soft ones of Lena as she poured every inch of love and adoration she could into their first kiss. 

She’d go through every bit of pain again if that’s what it took to get Lena in her arms. 


End file.
